dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Ils Nineta
Ils NinetaIls Nineta is according to the official translations (ルズ・ナインティ, Ruzu Nainti), is a Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tailed fox) who works at a Shinto Shrine as a miko. Appearance Personality Despite her young looks she speaks in a manner which is closer to that of an elderly person as opposed to a child. However, Ils is still rather childish and enjoys playing pranks on others when she is not working. When she transforms into an older version of herself she drops this childlike behavior in favor of a more mature sexualized flirtatious persona. Also when she is in her older persona she has no shame in appearing scantily clad or naked as she feels what people are seeing is not really her body when she transforms. Ils has an intense interest in Japanese culture, which stems from her watching a lot of anime. It is this interest that drove her to join the exchange program and become a shrine maiden. Ils enjoys her job as a shrine maiden and works hard to draw visitors to the shrine in hopes of being rewarded by the shrine's master with inari sushi. Skills & Traits *'Acting': Ils recently began putting on performances in order to bring more visitors to her shrine. Although she is good at memorizing her lines and enjoys playing a magical girl, her mannerisms make some think she would be better at playing a villain. *'Shapeshifting': As a Nine tailed fox, she can shapeshift into any form she desires. From a mere adult version of herself, to a horrifying monster. However, she cannot change her clothes with her. If the form is too different from her previous one, her clothes can be torn apart.Chapter 32 This makes her shapeshifting slightly inferior to that of Doppel and her species. Possessions So far she doesn't own any possessions other than those which have been "made" for her. History At some point, Ils wanted to join the exchange program. While she was waiting in line for an interview, a Killer Bee got impatient and tried to fly to the front of the line.Volume 11 Plot Zoological Classification Kyuubi no Kitsune (lit. Nine-tailed Foxes) are a psudeohuman race that appear in Japanese folklore as intelligent beings that possess magical abilities to shape shift. While some folktales speak of kitsune of wildly different moralities employing this ability to trick others, other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. It is unknown if male Kitsune exist (as Kitsune can use both genders in their shapeshifting abilities) or if they are a single-gendered race. It is said that the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as deities. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. As surnames come before first names in the Japanese language, her stage name in Japanese is Naintei Ruzu (那院亭 瑠呪), a pun on the Japanese pronunciation of the words "Nine Tails", referring to her status as a "nine-tailed fox". * Ils' looks are similar to Polt's, in the respect of ears, tail, and nose. * Ils' ability to take on a more attractive adult form is likely a reference to a well-known belief in Japanese folklore, where Kitsune have been known to take on the form of human women to seduce human men, sometimes becoming their lovers or even marrying them and becoming their wives. *There is the saying that "the Kitsune has seven disguises, the Bake-danuki has eight". The Bake-danuki is thus superior to the Kitsune in its disguises, but unlike the Kitsune, which changes its form for the sake of tempting people, Bake-danuki do so to fool people and make them seem stupid. There is also the theory that they simply like to change their form. References Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Article stubs